


Escaping the Second Night

by Lucy112235



Series: Escape the Night (Different Death Order Survivors Included AU) [1]
Category: escape the night - Fandom
Genre: Automaton Bride, Baked Alive, Based on Escape the Night with Joey Graceffa, Betrayals, Brutal, Escape the Night Season 2, F/M, Feuds, Friendship, Funny but Scary, Ice Queen, Invitations, Revenge, Sad, Spiders, Vampires, War, different death order, escape the night, time periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235
Summary: Basically an AU where Oli and Eva decide to go to the second party by Joey, but with my preferred death order. Sorry if your fav dies, but I try to be courteous to fan faves as well as my favs.





	1. We'll Die Trying

What was Joey Graceffa  _ thinking _ ?!

Oli stared at his invitation. He couldn’t believe what he was reading. Joey Graceffa, sending out letter invitations to an event in a house that only exists in a past time period, where you have to assume a role to attend. Doesn’t he remember the  _ last  _ time he did this?!

Oli’s first thought is that he should rip up the invitation and throw it out the window. But then he thought about it a little more. Eva was also probably invited- and so were at least eight other people. If he and Eva went, they could warn the others before it was too late. He had no idea who was invited- but he and Eva could save them. They could tell them how to survive. But Eva… he needed to call her.

 

Eva Gutowski picked up a lighter, holding it close to her invitation. 

“Not today, Satan.” She snarled. Eva was about to ignite her lighter when her phone rang.

“Who is it now?” She asked no one in particular. Eva had gotten a million calls in the last year, asking what happened. She didn’t answer any of their questions.

The former Journalist looked at her cell phone as it continued to ring.  _ Oli White,  _ it said. Eva quickly picked up the phone. Oli was one of the only people she responded to. 

“Hey,” Oli said over the phone. “Whats up?”

“Not much,” Eva sat down on the couch. “You?”

“Did you get an invitation from Joey?” He asked.

Eva’s eyes widened. “You got one too?”

“Yeah.” Oli said nervously, or maybe that was just his accent.

“I’m  _ definitely  _ not coming,” Eva’s tone suddenly switched, becoming a lot more serious. “There is no way I’m going back there.”

There was a long pause. Oli sounded like he was taking deep breaths, and just as Eva was going to ask him if he was ok, he spoke.

“Eva…” He mentally prepared himself for what he was about to say. “I think we should go.”

Whatever Eva thought Oli would say, it wasn’t that. Was he  _ out of his mind _ ?!

“Oli!” Eva yelled. She didn’t care if her dog was sleeping. “Are you  _ crazy _ ?!”

“Eva!” Oli begged. “Please calm down! Let me explain!”

What the  _ hell  _ was he gonna say to make her go through that again? What the  _ hell  _ was he gonna say to make her nearly die again?

“Well, you better have a very good explanation.” Eva huffed stubbornly.

“Eva,” Oli said calmly. “Remember how ten people were invited last time?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, at least eight other people were invited this time as well. Maybe we can save them. We can warn them, help everyone survive. Because we know how.”

Eva thought about it a little more.  _ He does have a point,  _ she thought to herself.

“Oli,” Eva whispered, no longer as stubborn as before. “We almost died last time. What if… we can’t save everyone?”

_ What if we get stuck there? What if my closest friends are there? What if we all die? What if… _

“Well, if we can’t save everyone…” Oli gained more confidence in his voice. “Then we’ll die trying.”


	2. We're Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m doing well,” Lauren smiled. “Oli seems to be looking at you a lot.”
> 
> Eva looked over at Oli, and he was, indeed, looking at her, but he quickly began talking to Tyler again when he met Eva’s eyes.
> 
> “Are you two, like, a thing?” Gabbie asked, a mischievous look on her face.  
> Eva blushed. “Oh, no. We’re just friends.”
> 
> “Uh-huh. Totally.” Liza gave her usual I-need-to-set-you-two-up grin.

Eva had no idea what to expect.

Joey’s invitation had said the party was set in the “Victorian Era”, and that’s pretty different from the 1920s. 

She was still a Journalist, but her outfit was quite different- a fitted peach top with a tied collar and a crimson skirt. 

Eva looked over at Oli- they had decided to ride together- and saw that he was wearing a hunter’s coat, a military hat, and beige trousers.  _ I guess he’s the Big Game Hunter again, too. _

Eva was scared out of her mind. Even though she agreed to do this, she couldn’t help feel like she might die. Or worse, Oli would.

Oli seemed to sense her fear, because he gently took her hand into his own. He squeezed it for a moment, almost like saying,  _ hey, it’s okay.  _ Eva squeezed his hand back.

 

Eva rested her head on Oli’s shoulder, but he didn't mind. It was sort of nice to comfort her for once, because usually it was the other way around.

Oli gazed at Eva for a while, and finally she looked up at him. He felt like that moment lasted forever, the two of them gazing into each other’s eyes. But soon the carriage stopped, and Oli got out. He offered his hand to Eva, and she gladly took it. As she stepped out of the carriage, Oli couldn't help but stare. Eva looked so beautiful… her skirt trailing out of the carriage like a crimson waterfall. 

“Wow.” Oli was still staring at her. He felt like an idiot, but Eva laughed.

“Come on.” She giggled and took his hand. He smiled as the two of them walked in, hand in hand.   
  


“Woah.” Eva gasped. If she thought the  _ last  _ place was huge, this mansion was at least three times bigger. Beautiful paintings covered the spotless white walls, the tile floor was shimmering in the candlelight, and there was a gigantic chandelier in the middle that sparkled like a thousand stars.

Eva looked around and saw that nine people had already arrived. She immediately recognized Lauren and her boyfriend Alex, she had collabed with them once or twice. She also noticed Liza Koshy and Gabbie Hanna. There was another blonde facing the other way, so Eva couldn't tell who she was. There was also two men hanging around the blonde, and Eva overheard them say one of them was Jesse and the other was DeStorm. Eva looked over at Oli, but he had already walked over to Tyler Oakley and was talking to him, Alex, and another girl named Andrea. 

Eva decided to go talk to Lauren, Gabbie and Liza. She walked over, and was amazed at their outfits.

Liza was wearing a sort of adventurous outfit- an off-white shirt with a tan jacket, beige pants, and a white and brown kerchief tied around her neck, similar to Eva’s. Liza’s hair was in a messy bun, but she made it work.

Gabbie’s ensemble was so regal, with her fitted purple dress, covers in sequins and jewels, with two slits, but the real star of the show was her headpiece. She wore a beautiful purple headdress, jewels and sparkles galore, with feathers all on the borders. It perfectly matched her multicolored hair.

Lauren was probably the most stunning of all. She wore a gorgeous golden ball gown, trailing down to the floor like a flowing river. Diamonds decorated her dress’s hemline. Her hair was pulled up into an elegant bun, with a few locks of golden hair framing her face.

Looking at the three, Eva felt a little underdressed. 

“Eva!” Lauren gave her a quick hug. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” Eva replied. “You?”

“I’m doing well,” Lauren smiled. “Oli seems to be looking at you a lot.”

Eva looked over at Oli, and he was, indeed, looking at her, but he quickly began talking to Tyler again when he met Eva’s eyes.

“Are you two, like, a thing?” Gabbie asked, a mischievous look on her face.

Eva blushed. “Oh, no. We’re just friends.”

“Uh-huh. Totally.” Liza gave her usual I-need-to-set-you-two-up grin. 

“Anyway, what’s your guys’s roles?” Eva asked, desperate to change the subject.   
  


“Hi, Oli!” Tyler waved to him. Oli walked over to Tyler and two other people.

“I’m Andrea.” said a girl with purple hair and an olive green two part outfit. 

“And I’m Alex.” The other said. He had black hair, brown eyes, and a black suit with a red scarf tucked in.

“Hi.” Oli said awkwardly. He didn’t know too many YouTubers.

Oli glanced over at Eva. She was so beautiful, with her hair in that perfect ‘do, and her eyes sparkling in the candlelight… 

Then she looked at him. Oli quickly turned to Tyler, his cheeks tinting red.

“Wait… are you and Eva… like, together?” Tyler asked. 

“Uh… no. We’re just friends…” Oli trailed off. They  _ were  _ just friends. Of course he didn’t want them to know that, well…

“Oli, you totally like her. It’s pretty obvious.” Andrea nodded after Tyler spoke. 

“Just talk to her!”   
  


“Well, I’m an Engineer,” Lauren smiled, gesturing to her massive ball gown. “I create things of all sorts, in style, of course.”

“I’m a Vaudevillian,” Gabbie did an imaginary hair flip. “I love to be the center of attention.”

“Who are you, Liza?” Eva asked. 

“I’m an explorer.” Liza answered with a grin.

“What do you explore?” Lauren was still eyeing Eva.

“I explore anything and everything.”

Lauren decided not to go any further with that answer. “So, who are you, Eva?”

“Oh, I’m a Journalist,” Eva looked over at Oli. “Hey, I’m going to go talk to Oli.”

Eva could hear Liza, Gabbie and Lauren oohing and whispering, but she didn’t care.

“Oli?” She walked over to Tyler, Oli, Alex and Andrea. “I need to talk to you.”    
  


Oli hoped Eva didn’t hear the conversation he had with Tyler and Alex and Andrea. But as she led him by the hand to a small corner, it seemed like she wanted to talk about something much more serious.

“Oli,” Eva whispered. “This place is amazing, but we need to warn everyone.”

“I agree.” Oli looked over at Tyler, hoping that he might be able to save him in the end.

“Something bad is about to happen. I know it.” Eva whispered.

“Okay, then let’s go warn everyone.” Oli started to walk away, but Eva grabbed his hand.

“And Oli?”

He turned to her. “Yeah?”

“Stay safe, okay?” Eva said quietly.

“Of course.”

“Okay.” Eva kissed his cheek and walked over to the group of girls she was talking to before.

 

Eva wondered if kissing Oli’s cheek was too much, but he smiled, so she went back to Lauren, Gabbie and Liza.

“Okay, now I know for  _ sure  _ something is going on between you two.” Lauren grinned and looked back and forth from Eva to Oli.

Eva looked to the floor. “It’s nothing, really. We were just talking-” 

“ _ Just talking?  _ Girl, you kissed him!” Liza rolled her eyes, but in a joking way.

“Oli and I are… well, it doesn’t matter. I need to warn you guys that-”

Suddenly, a regal old man walked down the stairs. “Welcome to my home. My name is Dorian,” He says with a sickening grin. “You all look so…  _ delicious. _ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this whole thing is just going to turn into a massive Oli/Eva shipping party.


	3. The First Casualty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has fallen victim to this house... but who?

“You will select two who will run the race for the golden goblet,” Alison explained. “The winner will survive, and the loser will be the life you take.”

Eva still didn’t trust this Alison girl. After Arthur, who knows who’s really good?

The group entered the lounge and sat down. They all stared at each other, knowing how hard this would be.

“Discuss amongst yourselves.” Alison said quietly. 

Eva went over to Oli. She really didn’t want to do this again, but she needed to make sure that she and Oli made it out alive.

“I can’t believe we have to vote again.” She sighed. 

Oli rubbed his neck. “I know.” 

Eva hated to ask this, but she needed to know. “Who are you voting for?”

 

Oli really didn't know. He definitely wasn't voting for Tyler or Eva, and Tyler’s best friend was Alex, so not him. And Alex’s girlfriend, Lauren, was Eva’s friend, so that took her out of the question. Oli didn't know too much about Jesse, Tana, Liza or Gabbie, but they seemed nice. And Joey… Oli didn't have the heart to vote him in.

And that left one person.

“DeStorm,” Oli said quietly. “I’m voting for him. He was acting really strange.”

Eva nodded. “I’m voting for him too.” She looked down. He could see a sort of pain, a sort of sadness, a sort of guilt in her eyes. 

“Hey,” Oli squeezed her hand. “You and I will survive. I promise.”

Eva squeezed his hand back. “I don’t know what I would do without you.” She whispered. 

 

Oli knew this wasn’t the right time to be falling for her. Why couldn’t have his heart picked any other night?

He was supposed to be scared, sad, guilty,  _ anything,  _ goddamn it, but all he could think about was Eva, how beautiful and smart and amazing she was, and how if she died, Oli would have no idea what to do with himself. If she died, he would never be the same. If she died, he would…

He didn’t want to think about it. All he wanted to think about was Eva, and how when he got home, he would tell her how he felt, and then everything would be perfect…

“It’s time to cast your votes.” Alison said blankly.

 

Eva had casted her vote, and now Alison was shuffling the cards. Eva was still wondering why her Journalist card made her look like some creepy skeleton thing, but she decided not to question it.

Alison drew a card…

_ Don’t be Oli please don’t be Oli please not Oli- _

“Lauren.”

Eva saw Lauren put her head in her hands. Alex looked heartbroken. 

“And…” Alison drew another card. 

_ If this is Oli I swear- _

“Destorm.”

Eva mentally prepared herself for what was to come.

“You two follow me, everyone else can stay.” Alison ushered The Engineer and The Railroad Tycoon out the door to who knows where.

_ Lauren, please come back alive… _

It had been what seemed like forever, and Oli was starting to worry that no one was coming back. 

Alex was still close to tears, and Tyler was rubbing his back. Liza and Gabbie were quietly talking to each other. Tana, Jesse and Andrea had been pretty quiet the whole time, and Joey was just staring into nothing.

Just when Oli was going to give up, the group heard footsteps down the hall.

“Someone’s coming.”

Alex’s eyes clearly said  _ please be Lauren please be Lauren please be Lauren please- _

The footsteps came closer and closer. Everyone was on the edge of their seats.

A beautiful young woman in a golden ball gown entered the lounge.

“ _ Lauren!”  _ Alex yelled. He didn’t seem to care that there were vampires in this house. He had Lauren, and that’s all that mattered.

Alex ran towards her, and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Lauren smiled. 

“I promise, no harm will ever come to you again.” He whispered.

Oli looked at Eva sitting next to him. She had a small smile on her face, a sort of sad one, because yes, her friend had survived, but that also meant that Destorm was dead.

And though everyone wanted Lauren to win, no one wanted Destorm to  _ die. _

Eva was happy, but she knew inside she failed. She failed to save everyone. And because of that, someone was dead. And more would be soon.

_ Please, god, let Oli survive... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Destorm.
> 
> P.S. I made an ETN Survey!  
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1hD4Nq5fpdH2YN_2zFsf3cocZqKvYtzKPJA7bqmhOgp4/edit


	4. I Owe it to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCHOOL IS STRESSFUL.  
> HOMEWORK IS STRESSFUL.  
> STRESS IS STRESSFUL.

Suddenly, the weird spider-lady emerges once again. She’s  _ terrifying-  _ eight red eyes burning into your soul with eight equally terrifying spider legs, sword slashes down her sides.

Eva clings to Oli, and it’s more of an instinct than a conscious thought. 

“These two look  _ delicious, _ ” Jorogumo gestures to Jesse and Alex. Oli wrapped his arms around Eva protectively. “However, I like to watch my prey suffer. I will trade these men- for one  _ female  _ life. Select two women by vote, who will try to escape my wrath!  _ Go!”  _

“Omigod,” Gabbie held her hands up as she ran away. “Okay.”

Liza muttered something under her breath, probably something to do with being nasty.

Oli still held Eva close to him as she shivered in the dark, cold night.

 

Yep, it’s voting time.  _ Again. _

Eva thinks she’s probably not going into the challenge, since she did that whole go-undercover-and-pretend-to-be-a-vampire thing (which Oli seemed to be  _ very  _ worried about), but who knows? There was only 6 girls to choose from. Her name could go in there.

“Plead your case to us.” Joey said smugly, putting his arm around an equally smug Tyler Oakley. They were the only two boys in the room (besides Oli), since Alex and Jesse were captured by that weird spider lady. 

“Fine,” Andrea said, slightly bitter. “I think I’ve been pulling my weight. I looked through those bodies, and helped with the codes and stuff…”

Joey eyed her, unconvinced.

“I think I’ve done a lot as well,” Eva spoke up. “I went undercover, I solved the riddle, I risked my life. I think I’ve been pretty helpful.”

Tyler commented the occasional “true” on to that sentence. Oli nodded in agreement.

The others pleaded their cases, but Eva couldn’t hear much. The whole time, she was staring at Oli, unable to look away. Joey had insisted that the boys sit on one couch and the girls on the other, and Eva began to miss Oli’s arms around her. He comforted her, made her feel safe, and made her feel like everything was okay…

“It’s time to cast your votes,” Alison said flatly. Eva was still wondering about her, especially since she didn’t show too much emotion…

Joey went up first. Eva could see he voted for Andrea, and she immediately felt bad for her. I mean, she wasn’t very close with Andrea, but she didn’t want her to  _ die. _

Tyler went up next, then Oli, then Liza, Gabbie, Lauren and Tana.

And then it was Eva’s turn, and she honestly didn’t know who to vote for. She had recently grown close to Gabbie, and she had already been friends with Lauren, and she liked Liza.

And that left Andrea and Tana.

It was hard, been Andrea already had a confirmed vote. Eva didn’t have the heart to vote her in.

She sadly picked a Saloon Girl card and handed it to Alison.

 

Oli was so nervous, he felt like he was going to faint. It was only girls, so that meant he was safe, but what about Eva? She had a higher chance of going in. If she did…

Alison drew a card.

...he would never be able to live with himself.

Alison flipped the card around...

_ Don’t be Eva please don’t be Eva not my Eva _

It was a Vaudevillian card.

“Gabbie,” Alison said sadly.

There was a collective gasp around the room. Obviously, no one was expecting this.

“Dammit,” Gabbie hung her head as Joey rubbed her back.

Oli looked over at Eva. She was visibly disappointed.

He was staring at her so long, he didn’t notice Alison draw another card.

“Tana,” Oli looked at Alison, who was holding a Saloon girl card in her hand.

“Oh Shit,” Oli could hear Andrea mutter.

Tana’s long blonde hair almost touched the floor as she hung her head, just like Gabbie.

“Tana, Gabbie,” Alison gestured to the two girls. “You two come with me, everyone else can stay.”

As the two girls stood in the doorway, pink and violet, two opposites, Gabbie looked back at Eva and gave her a weak smile. Eva gave a weak smile back.

The two walked out the door.

 

Gabbie switched the gem, but then it hit her what that meant.

_ I have to choose who dies. _

The weird-spider Jorogumo lady comes out with Jesse and Alex, both of them looking completely terrified.

“Who will you save,” Jorogumo snarls, eight read eyes dead set on Gabbie.

Jesse points to himself and mouths “me”. He’s straight to the point. Gabbie appreciates that. She almost calls his name, but then she looks over at Alex.

His eyes have the tiniest glimmer of hope, but then it fades away. Gabbie remembers the same thing happening when Lauren got voted in. When Lauren was targeted.

Targeted by  _ her. _

It was  _ her  _ fault that Lauren went into the challenge. She owed her. She owed Alex.

This was how Gabbie could repay them.

“Alex!” She called. Alex’s face was in shock, but Gabbie pulled him away. She couldn’t bear seeing Jesse die.

The two headed back to the lounge with Tana close behind.

 

Joey and Tyler were talking in one corner, and Andrea and Lauren were talking in the other.

Oli looked over at Eva. She seemed down, and I mean, why wouldn’t she? People are literally  _ dying! _

Oli walked over to her.

“Hey,” he said quietly. “You doing okay?”

“Not really,” Eva looked down. “It’s just… so many people are dying… if Gabbie dies…”

Oli held her hand, a gave it a small squeeze. Eva looked up at him.

“It’s gonna be okay, alright? Everything will be ok.” He whispered.

Eva looked into his eyes, and they seemed to comfort her. “Promise me, Oli, that you won’t die. If you do, I…”

She didn’t have to finish her sentence. Oli pulled her into his arms, cradling her from the dangers outside. It felt like, if they stayed where they were in that moment, everything would be okay.

Oli looked down at Eva, and Eva looked up at him. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, before leaning forward, their faces close-

“Wait!” Joey yelled. Oli and Eva broke apart.  _ Was he watching them?  _

But then they glanced at the hallway, and there was Tana, walking in with a sorrowful expression on her face.

“No...Gabbie…” Eva whispered, her eyes filled with tears. Oli pulled her in for a long hug.

But then… who was that? Two figures, one in purple, one in black, walking towards them, side by side. It could only be-

“Gabbie! Alex!” Tyler’s jaw dropped.

“You’re  _ both  _ back?” Joey basically screeched.

“What?”

“How?”

“What the hell?”

Tana looked down. “Gabbie and I had to compete to save one of the guys… and I lost.”

“Wait, so Jesse’s gone?”

“Omigod!”

“They didn’t want the girls,” Tana continued to explain. “It was a trick. They were tricking us. Gabbie got there first, and she chose to save Alex.”

“Gabbie!” Lauren ran over to hug the purple-haired Vaudevillian.

“I’m so sorry,” Gabbie whispered into the Engineer’s ear. “You’re not useless. We need you.”

Lauren couldn’t stop thanking Gabbie for saving Alex’s life. “Thank you so much. I can’t thank you enough.”

Gabbie smiled. “I owed it to you.”

Lauren broke apart from Gabbie and hugged Alex.

Oli looked down, and Eva was smiling.  _ Her smile is so beautiful. If I could only keep it there. _

_ If we survive, I’ll make sure it will. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is supposed to be strictly from Oli and Eva's perspectives, but I thought Gabbie's point of view was pretty essential for this chapter.
> 
> Sorry I haven't updated in a while.


	5. Do They Feel the Same Way?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy more updates!

“Pick two captains. One for the dark army, and one for the Confederate filth.” 

The group eyed each other.

“I’ll be a caption,” said Joey.

Oli really didn’t think he was fit for a captain, but the terrified look in Eva’s eyes gave him strength. He couldn’t risk the two of them fighting each other.

“I’ll be a caption as well,” Oli said bravely. He could see Eva give him a small smile.

“This is like school. I never got picked for this,” Tana complained.

“I never got picked either,” Lauren agreed. Alex put a protective arm around her.

Oli ends up as the captain of the dark army, which means he picks first.

And he knows exactly who he’s choosing.

“Eva,” Oli smiled as she walked over to him. He put his arm around her.

“I choose Liza,” Joey announced. Liza made a quick joke about him choosing her, but Oli wasn’t really listening.

Eva whispered “choose Gabbie” in Oli’s ear. He could definitely understand why. Not only was she Eva’s closest friend here, Gabbie was also almost as helpful as her.

“Gabbie.” Eva gave Oli a small smile.

The purple-haired Vaudevillian walked over to Oli and Eva and smiled at them. Eva gave her a quick hug.

“I pick… Tyler.”

“Good choice,” Tyler said smugly as he walked over to Joey.

Oli thought hard about who to choose. There was Tana, Andrea, Alex and Lauren left. 

Come to think of it, Alex  _ was  _ the most helpful…

“Alex.” The Novelist walked over to Oli.

“Pick Lauren,” Alex whispered. Oli nodded. He understood what Alex was going through- if it was reversed, Oli would definitely would have asked him to pick Eva.

“Andrea,” Joey announced. The olive-outfitted Mystic walked over and stood by Tyler.

Now it was just Lauren and Tana.

“Lauren,” Oli called out. Her heels tapped the cobblestone patio as the blonde Engineer crossed the balcony. Alex took her into his arms.

Gabbie smirked, seeing Oli and Eva in each other’s arms and Alex and Lauren together as well, as Gabbie was the ultimate third wheel. (Fifth wheel?)

Tana sighed. Oli felt bad for her.  _ Maybe she was right about no one picking her.  _

 

Eva was searching  _ everywhere,  _ but she could not find that last freaking peg. Gabbie had found one, Alex had found one, Oli had found one, and Eva had found one. And she was so stumped, she almost gave up.

Eva looked up at the patio, where Alex and Lauren were watching the game. They were captured, and it was up to her, Oli and Gabbie to find that last peg.

The Journalist was searching in the bushes when she bumped into someone. 

“Sorry!” Eva looked up. It was Oli.

“No, it’s fine,” Oli laughed it off.   
  


He was supposed to be looking for that freakin’ peg, but every time he tried to search for it, Eva popped up in his brain, his best friend, except that his best friend was gorgeous and smart and the best girl in the world and-

“Sorry!” Eva’s voice came from next to him.

Of course Oli ran into her.

“No, it’s fine,” he laughed nervously.

The two continued searching, and then their hands hit the same spot.

Oli and Eva stared at their holding hands, and Eva blushed.

Oli gazed at her, and how beautiful she was, and how he wished they were alone, together, safe.

Oli tucked a strand of Eva’s hair behind her ear. She looked up at him.

Their faces grew closer, their breath on each other’s lips, almost touching-

“I found it!” Gabbie yelled. Oli and Eva broke apart quickly and watched as the Vaudevillian put in the last peg.

“So I guess we’re up for elimination,” Joey sighed. 

“Yep,” Tyler said sadly. It was only Joey, Tyler, Liza, Tana and Andrea up for vote. The five of them looked at each other, trying to figure out who the weakest was.

“Ok, so I think you should plead your cases to us,” Alex said, sitting next to Lauren and Gabbie.

_ Another “plead your case.” This never happened last time. _ Oli sat down and looked over at the losing team, all of them sitting on the same couch.

“I think I’ve been pretty helpful. Joey wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for me,” Liza gestured to Joey. Back when their main problem was vampires, she and Joey had gotten captured. And according to the two of them, Liza had saved him. “Love ya Joey.”

Joey blew a kiss in Liza’s direction.

Andrea, Tana, Joey and Tyler pleaded their cases, but Oli wasn’t really listening. Eva laid her head on his chest, interlacing her fingers with his. 

_ I love you.  _ Oli thought. How he wished he could say those words to Eva.

Oli could tell Gabbie was watching them, but he didn’t really care. As long as he and Eva could stay there, together,  _ safe,  _ then everything would be ok-

“It’s time to vote,” Alison said blankly.

Eva knew she couldn’t hide her feelings much longer.

I mean, she really liked Oli, but… did he like  _ her?  _

Gabbie, Liza and Lauren certainly thought so. But a few quick glances, holding hands, and hugging didn’t mean Oli liked Eva… or did it?

Every second they could, they were in each other’s arms, but is that a “we’re friends who are in a massacre and just survived one and we’re trying to comfort each other” kinda thing, or something more?

Eva’s head throbbed with questions, but she laid her head on Oli’s chest and held his hand, and everything was ok. 

It didn’t matter that they were about to vote people to die. It didn’t matter that it looked like they were a couple. It didn’t matter that Gabbie was going to ask Eva a bajillion questions.

Eva had Oli, and that’s all that mattered.

“It’s time to vote,” Alison said blankly.

Eva was  _ really  _ starting to doubt this Alison girl, but she stepped up to vote anyway.

In front of her were five cards; Tyler, Liza, Joey, Andrea and Tana. Eva surveyed them all, but in the end, she picked Andrea.

_ I’m sorry. _

 

“I will now draw two,” Alison said for what seemed like the millionth time. Oli just prayed it wasn’t Tyler.

Alison flipped a card around, showing an Explorer card.

“Liza.” There was a collective gasp around the room. Gabbie’s eyes closed with grief. Liza gave her friend a sad smile.

Alison drew another card. “Andrea.” Tyler rubbed the Mystic’s back as she held her head in her hands.

As much as he doesn’t want Andrea to die, Oli is rooting for Liza. She’s friends with Eva, and that’s enough to convince Oli to be on her side.

“Everyone, come with me.” Alison gestured towards the balcony. 

The group followed her out the door.

 

Eva felt like this was never going to end.

The group was watching as Liza and Andrea were searching the pool for the gem, but it had been going on for a while. Something was happening at midnight, and they couldn’t just wait around.

Eva shivered in the cold, and Oli wrapped his arm around her. She leaned against him, feeling his warmth. Oli smiled down at Eva.

Just as the group was about to give up, Liza’s happy voice filled the air.

“I found it!”

 

Oli is happy, because he knows that Eva is happy.

He looks over at Tyler.

Oli tries to read his expression, but the Thespian’s expression is so complicated its hard to tell how Tyler’s feeling. He looks happy for Liza, but devastated for Andrea. Like he was fighting himself. Alex rubbed his back.

Liza stepped out of the pool and handed the gem to Cash.

“The gem is yours.” A group of “woo-hoo!”s and “yay!”s came from the guests, until they realized what that meant.

“Prepare for the execution,” Cash directed to the soldiers. The dark army captain nodded.

_ Andrea is going to die. _

“The execution?!” Joey yelled.

“No!” Tyler tried to scream, but he couldn’t. Alex hugged him as Tyler’s eyes filled with tears.

_ I’m sorry, Ty. _

Andrea stepped out of the pool.

“Omigod!”

“Andrea!”

The soldier positioned himself in front of the Mystic.

“Don’t let this happen!”

“Fight back!”

Andrea’s face was eerily calm as the shooter drew his bow.

“ANDREA!”

For a split second, Andrea looked back at Tyler.

“FIRE!”

A glowing green arrow pierced the Mystic’s chest. Before she hit the water, Andrea was already dead.

“Andrea… no…” Tyler whispered as he buried his face in Alex’s coat.

Oli could see Eva’s eyes fill with tears, and he pulled her in in a long hug. The group stood there for a while, unable to process what they just saw. Lauren was on the verge of sobbing, Gabbie’s eyes were shut in sorrow, and Joey seemed to be in shock. None of them (besides Tyler) were very close to Andrea, but it was the first death many of them witnessed.

Oli held Eva even closer.

_ I promise I’ll save you. _

_ I love you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Andrea. I'm sorry for all the Andrea-lovers out there.


	6. What are We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More updates!!!!!

Eva was still in shock.

Tana and Tyler had been voted in to eat loads of sweets, and then everyone thought they both would survive, and then Tana freaking got her throat slit by this crazy blue harpy thing.

And Eva still couldn’t believe it. 

No one was especially close to Tana, but seeing her die was  _ terrifying.  _

The group was in another room, with red walls, chairs, and a table in the center. All was quiet.

“Okay, I know we should get going, but…” Joey said, breaking the silence. “I need a break. How about we rest for about ten minutes, then come back together?”

Eva  _ really  _ felt like they should get going, but she was tired. Tired of these stupid puzzles. Tired of voting. Tired of death.

There was a lot of murmurs in agreement, and everyone set out in different directions. Alex and Lauren went one way, Tyler and Liza went another, Joey went in the direction of Tana’s corpse, and Gabbie started to look around.

So that left Oli and Eva.

Eva looked down at her feet. She wanted to ask Oli so bad if… well, if he felt the way she did.

He was always so kind, comforting her in every way possible, until she never wanted to leave him.

So she decided she should ask.

 

Oli  _ really  _ wants to tell Eva how he feels, but what if she doesn’t feel the same? That would be embarrassing…

Oli continued to gaze at Eva, and how beautiful she was, and how perfect everything would be if none of this dangerous stuff was happening, where it would just be the two of them, and he would tell her how he felt, and then…

Eva stood up next to him and took his hand. Oli walked with her, hand in hand, down the hallway into a smaller room, with golden walls and a soft couch. 

“Okay, so, Oli, I’ve been meaning to talk to you,” Eva said quietly.

“About what?” Oli asked, but not in a mean way. In a kind, caring way.

“Well, um…” Eva looked down at the floor. “Gabbie and Lauren and a some other people… they, uh, kinda think that we’re together or something. Like, a couple.”

Of course Oli knew this, but neither of them were addressing it. I mean, if he was Gabbie or Lauren or someone like that, he would probably think that Eva and him were a couple. They were together all the time, whether it was holding hands, or hugging, or in each others arms.

“Well, um… what do you think about that?” Oli asked Eva.

“Oli, what are you asking me?” Eva smiled. Oli leaned towards her, their faces close.

“I mean,” He grinned back at her. “Are you okay with people thinking we’re a couple?”

Their faces were almost touching now, their lips inches apart.

“Oli, do you like me?” Eva was still smiling.

Oli was shocked that Eva was so straightforward.

He could feel her breath on his lips as he leaned in-

“Oli! Eva!” A voice said in the doorway.

The two looked to see Gabbie, a mischievous grin on her face. “I knew-” She stopped herself. ”We should get going.”

Oli and Eva nodded and headed to the door. Oli rushed past Gabbie, not wanting any questions. Eva, however, walked very slowly to the doorway.

“Eva,” Gabbie gestured for Eva to follow her. “You’ve got some explaining to do.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Tana. I'm sorry I skipped your death. I just didn't have anything interesting to plan for it. 
> 
> Plus, I know this was super short.


	7. How Gabbie Became a Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More updates!!!

“Eva,” Gabbie gestured for Eva to follow her. “You’ve got some explaining to do.”

Eva walked behind her. “It’s nothing, really-”

“Nothing? You call almost kissing nothing?” Gabbie led Eva into a green room with a white couch.

“Gabbie. Really, Oli and I are just friends. It was a flukey thing,” Eva said nervously.

“Eva,” Gabbie sat down next to her. “I know that move. You like each other. You two are always in each others arms, or holding hands, or giving each other dreamy looks.”

“It’s really nothing. That’s just things friends do,” Eva lied.

Gabbie sighed. How long was this going to take?

“You and Oli are  _ not  _ just friends, and you know it,” Gabbie fluffed a pillow next to her.

There was a long silence. 

“Eva,” Gabbie said gently. “You know you can tell me anything.”

“I like Oli,” Eva blurted out. She suddenly spoke much more quietly. “Um, yeah. That’s the truth.”

“I knew it!” Gabbie rephrased herself. “I mean-uh- thanks for telling me.”

“I don’t know if he likes me, though,” Eva said quietly.

Sometimes Gabbie couldn’t believe what her friend wasn’t seeing.

“Eva! Are you kidding? Of  _ course  _ he likes you!” Gabbie smiled.

“You’re just saying that,” Eva mumbled.

“Eva. I see the way Oli looks at you. How he always pulls you into his arms. How he always holds your hand. How he always almost-kisses you. He’s done it three times.” Gabbie explained.

“Are you sure?” Eva asked.

Gabbie almost rolled her eyes. Why couldn’t Oli and Eva just get together already?

“Yes I’m sure! I’ll go talk to him myself.” Gabbie marched off to find Oli.

 

Oli was sitting at the window, thinking of Eva, and how amazing and beautiful she was, and how he’d almost-

“Oli!”

He turned around. Gabbie was standing there.

“I need to ask you something,” she walked up to him.

“Gabbie, please-”

“Do you like Eva?” 

Oli didn’t know what to say. He wanted to tell Gabbie, but maybe she would tell Eva, and then-

“Why do you want to know?” Oli asked.

“Oli. You’re always together. You’re always holding her and taking her hand and almost-kissing her. So I’ll ask again, do you like Eva?”

“Why would I tell you?”

“Because I know if she likes you.”

Oli froze. Gabbie knew? But what if she was lying? Or what if she was telling the truth, but Eva said she didn’t like him?

“I’ll think about it,” he said.

“Okay.” Gabbie walked out into the hallway.

 

No one knew who to pick. 

Two people had to go down this “path of betrayal”, and no one knew who should go.

“I think Eva should go,” Tyler said. “She hasn’t been in a challenge.”

“ _ No,”  _ Oli wrapped his arm around Eva. “Eva’s not going. She’s one of our best players. I care about her, and you should too.”

“Alex and Oli haven’t gone either,” Joey pointed out.

“Neither have you, Joey,” Gabbie quipped. Everyone was silent.

“Are we voting again?” Liza piped up.

Eva sighed. “I guess so.”   
Everyone put their own card in, and Alison drew.

“Joey,” she said. Tyler rubbed his back.

Alison drew another.

“Gabbie.” Eva put her hand on Gabbie’s shoulder. Gabbie gave her a sad smile.

Alison led Joey and Gabbie to the path of betrayal, and the two walk forward.

_ Gabbie, please survive… _

 

Gabbie ran up to the weird chest-thing with Joey behind her, only to be greeted with six plates with their friends names on them.

_ Choose the friend whom you will betray. Smash their name upon the ground and the ice witch will be revealed. _

“Omigod,” Gabbie gasped. “Joey, we have to kill someone.”

“This is the betrayal,” he breathed. “We choose who dies.”

“But who?” Gabbie asked.

“Not Alex or Liza,” Joey said. “They’ve been super helpful. We need them.”

“Not Oli or Eva either,” Gabbie placed their plates up high, where they weren’t in danger. “So it’s between Lauren and Tyler. Who do you think?”

Joey sighed. “We can’t pick Lauren. Alex would kill us.”

“So it’s Tyler? I can’t kill him. Eva would be so mad at me.”

“Why?”

“Because Oli is close with Tyler!”

“What does Oli have to do with Eva?”

Gabbie sighed. Sometimes the people in this group are so… so…

“Don’t you know what’s going on between them?” Gabbie shook her head. Why do people not see what’s right in front of their eyes?

“There’s nothing going on between them,” Joey grumped.

“Joey,  _ nothing is going on between them?  _ You know that that’s not true. Do you see them together? Holding hands, in each others arms, always defending and protecting each other?

The gazing? The hugging? The  _ everything?” _

“Sure, Gabbie, they like each other, blah blah blah. But Tyler is the only one who hasn’t proven himself.” Joey said stubbornly.

“Fine. If you wanna kill Tyler, fine. But I can’t do it.” Gabbie stepped back.

“Fine.”

Joey picked up the plate with Tyler’s name on it.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

He smashed the plate on the ground.

Oli had wrapped his arm around Eva, and she prays that Gabbie comes back alive.

“Oli?” She whispered.   
“Yeah?” He smiled down at her.

“I-”

Eva was interrupted by a series of shouts. She looked forward, and saw the ice guardian approaching them, sword in hand.

“Wait-”

“What?”

“Get away!”

“Stay back!”

“No!”

Oli pushed Eva behind him, and Alex did the same with Lauren. Lauren gripped Liza’s hand.

_ Wait- who are we forgetting- _

Her question was answered as she saw the ice guardian move closer and closer to the Thespian as he tried to back away.

“Tyler!”

“No!”

The ice guardian struck, and Tyler Oakley fell.

Oli, Liza and Alex raced over to Tyler, trying to find a pulse, breathing, hoping and praying that he could somehow be alive.

“What is happening?!” Liza yelled, gripping Tyler’s coat. Lauren held Alex’s hand as he cried over his best friend’s body. Oli was close to tears himself, but Eva slipped her hand into his, and everything was better. Not okay, but better.

But suddenly, Joey and Gabbie raced towards them with the unquenchable fire. 

“Why is he dead?” Liza asked.

“We had to betray someone,” Joey explained. “We had to pick  _ someone.” _

The final seven were sitting in the lounge, in little groups. Eva was with Liza, and Alex was  with Lauren and Joey. Oli looked over at Gabbie, and he thought whether he should tell her about Eva. But what if she was lying? 

But then he thought of how Gabbie could die right here. She could. Tyler died unfairly. She could too. He had to take the risk.

Oli walked over to Gabbie.

“Hey Gabbie?” he whispered.

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m ready to tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Tyler. You were nice, but you're not my fav. Sorry.


	8. If This is Goodbye...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! YAYYYYYY!!!!

“I think I’m ready to tell you.”

“Really?” Gabbie grinned.

“Yeah. But you have to tell me what you said you would,” Oli said. Gabbie nodded.

“Ok, so do you?” 

Oli took a deep breath.  _ Just get it over with.  _

“Yeah,” He said quietly.

“You like Eva?!” Gabbie shrieked. 

“Shhh!” Oli looked around, hoping no one heard Gabbie.

“You like Eva?” She whispered. Oli gave a small nod.

Gabbie held back a scream. “I knew it!”

“Gabbie, now tell me what you said you would.”

“Oli, Eva-”

Suddenly, there was a huge  _ horrifying  _ noise behind the group.

“Oh my god!”

“Hell-”

_ “The home defense system has been enabled. The estate is secure.” _

A door opened at the back of the lounge.

“The door opened!” Joey shrieked.  _ Yeah, Joey. Like we didn’t already notice that. _

Joey, Oli, Eva, Gabbie, Liza, Lauren and Alex walked into the room behind the door. It looked like a sort of study-room. Oli looked over at Eva. She looked completely terrified. Oli walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her. Eva squeezed his hand and smiled up at him. She gave Oli a quick kiss on the cheek. 

In the front of the room, there was a massive machine.

“Wait, what is this?”

“Okay, wait-”

“There’s ten minutes on this clock.”

“Look for a gear… look for a clock…”

The group’s words blurred together as Oli gazed at Eva. He so wished he could tell her, tell her everything, how much he loved her and how he never wanted to leave her… Oli just wished things were simple… no death, no voting, no puzzles… Tyler’s still alive… Gabbie isn’t going to die… Alex isn’t going to die… Eva’s safe…. He’s safe… but  _ oh god Tyler’s dead I failed he’s dead I promised- _

Eva slips her hand into his, and his worries fade away. She slips her hand into his, just like when they arrived, just like when the first person died, just like when Tyler was voted in, just like when Tyler died, just like every time. Eva lays her head on Oli’ shoulder, her breath warm on his neck. Without thinking, Oli whispers, “I love you.”  
  


Eva’s thoughts are quiet with Oli there, with him, she can forget that their supposed to be looking for gears, clues, keys. With him she feels safe. In his arms, she feels like everything is okay, no one is going to die…

Eva thinks she can hear Oli murmur something. She thinks he said  _ I love you,  _ but she’s probably hearing stuff. That’s what she wants to hear. What she oh-so wants to hear, wants to say, wants to think.  _ I love you. _

 

Eva’s in this creepy-ass lab, and she’s scared to death. Two people have to play a promethean’s game, and whoever loses gets their freakin’  _ heart  _ torn out of their chest. Fun.

Everyone has already voted, and now Alison was shuffling the cards. 

Oli seemed to sense her fear (he was very good at that), because he held her, his arms a safety blanket, his smile a good luck charm…

Alison drew a card. “Lauren.”

Alex hung his head. Lauren nodded quietly. Gabbie, Liza and Eva gave each other sad glances.

Alison picked another card.

_ God, are you up there? If you are, please let it not be Oli. Please… _

“Oli.”

Eva’s world seemed to crumble around her. Her knees went wobbly and then she fell. Eva sunk to the ground, an expression of pure devastation on her face. Words circled around her, but she didn’t hear them. Eva covered her face with her hands. And then…

Tears. Huge, sobbing tears. Eva couldn’t see, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t  _ anything  _ except  _ Oli is going to die Oli is going to die why Oli why my- _

“Eva,” She knew that voice. That’s the voice of the boy she loves. The boy who is about to die. “Please, look at me.” Eva looked up. Her vision cleared a bit. Oli kneeled next to her.

“Oli-no-you-you can’t-please-” Eva sputtered.

“Eva,” He said, trying to sound calm. Oli squeezed her hand. “I’ll survive. I promise. For you.”

The two stood up. He pulled her in for a long hug. A moment was silent, the only sound was Eva sniffling into Oli’s coat, and Oli whispering soothing words into her ear.

After a moment, they broke apart. Oli leaned in, but he and Eva saw everyone staring at them. So Eva gave Oli a quick kiss on the cheek. Gabbie smirked.

Lauren and Oli said their goodbyes. After all, one of them would never see the group again. All Eva could do was pray it wasn’t Oli.

Lauren gave Alex a quick kiss, then hugged Gabbie, Liza, and Eva, and waved to Joey. Oli hugged Alex and Gabbie, and waved to Joey and Liza.

Finally, he walked up to Eva. “I promise to survive for you… but sometimes promises don’t last,” He said sadly. “If I don’t make it, remember… I love you. If I die, please survive. For me.”

Eva nodded, tears threatening to escape her eyes. Oli pulled her in again, Eva resting her head on his shoulder.

“I love you too,” she whispered. Oli held her closer to his chest. The two would’ve stayed in each other’s arms forever unless Jetpack Girl had interrupted.

“Uh-hm.”

Eva broke apart from Oli, but the second she was out of his arms, she immediately wanted to run to him, to save him, to keep him safe.

“Please...” Eva whispered. She watched as Oli and Lauren disappeared behind the door.

_ God… please… I’ll do anything… just let Oli survive… I love him… please… _  
  


Oli was working on the final puzzle (there were four), and he tried not to think of that if he lost, his heart would literally be ripped from his chest.

_ Don’t think about that! Think about Eva! _

Oli thought of her, his beautiful best friend, and if he died, Eva would never know how much he loved her.

“Yes!” Lauren cheered. Oli looked over, and saw that she had completed the third puzzle.

_ I better hurry. What if she wins? _

He remembered Eva’s terrified expression, and it ignited a light inside of him. 

Oli goes at twice the speed he did before. In no time, he puts in the final piece. Oli walked up to the lever and reached for it.

_ I did it! I won! I did it, Eva! I survived, just like I promised! _

But then Oli saw Lauren, pure fear in her eyes, and his hand stopped.

_ The harder you work, the faster you kill your friend. _

“Oli,” Lauren breathed. “You won. Pull the lever.”

“No,” Oli said.”I can’t kill you.”

“You’re not killing me,” Lauren stood up. “You need to survive. For Eva.”

“And you need to survive for Alex!”

“You love her, Oli,” Lauren gave him a sad smile. “She loves you.”

Lauren walked over to Oli.

“Wait-what are you-”

Lauren grabbed Oli’s arm and pulled the lever with it.

“No! Lauren!”

A promethean marched up to her.

“Tell Alex I love him.”

Oli tries to run to Lauren, but a promethean holds him back.

“Lauren! Lauren!” His voice grew hoarse. “Lauren…”

There’s the sound of a knife stabbing flesh, and then a promethean marches up to him, holding Lauren’s bloody heart.

Oli wants to barf.

 

Eva was still waiting in this lab, and she prayed with all her might that Oli will come back.

Alex was pacing around the room, Liza was quietly talking to Joey, and Gabbie was in a corner, deep in thought. Eva walked up to her.

“Hey Gabbie?”

Gabbie looked up. “Yeah?”

Eva twiddled with her fingers. “What did Oli say when you, um, asked him if… ya know?”

Gabbie looked down. “Um, Eva, I-”

Gabbie was interrupted for the millionth time by shouts from the group.

“Wait! 

“Who is that?”

Eva looked towards the door and saw a figure approaching the group, in between two prometheans.

_ Please be Oli please be Oli please- _

“Oh my god!” Gabbie shrieked as Oli White walked toward them. His eyes were empty, they seemed bleak, hopeless.

“Oli!” Eva ran towards him, and when he saw her, the light and warmth returned to Oli. He pulled Eva in, holding her in his arms. Her tears stained Oli’s coat as she cried into his shoulder.

“I did it,” Oli whispered to her. “I survived. Just like I promised. I’m here… I’m right here…”

There were a few moments of quiet, as Eva and Oli held each other tight, refusing to let go. 

_ Thank you God. Just… thank you. _

After a while, they broke apart.

“Oli,” Eva whispered. “Don’t you ever do that to me ever again.” Oli let out a small laugh, but then the two looked at Alex.

The Novelist’s face was so devastated, it looked like he had lost all hope.

“No,” Alex mumbled. “Tell me it’s not true.”

Eva squeezed Oli’s hand. She was sad that Lauren died, but if Oli had died, it would have been a thousand times worse.

“I’m sorry,” Oli said sadly, looking at the floor. “I tried to save her… but she forced me to finish the final puzzle. Her last words were ‘tell Alex I love him’.”

Somehow, this made Alex even more devastated. Liza rubbed his back as he broke down sobbing on Gabbie’s shoulder.

“She’s gone… she’s gone… she’s really gone…”

 

Alex is numb. 

They’re back in the lounge, the six of them, and the energy is so shifted, it feels not only like there’s a weight on shoulder, but that wait is pressing harder and harder against him, agony surging through his veins.

But at the same time, it’s like there’s a numbness inside him, hollow and empty, unlike anything he’s ever felt before.

All his greatest allies are gone. First, his best friend, and then the love of his life. He has no one now, no one to hold his hand, no one to say everything’s okay…

“Hey Alex?”

Alex looked from the ground to see Oli sitting next to him.

“Yeah?” Alex said quietly.

“I just want you to know that I’m sorry. I tried to save her… I tried… you don’t know how hard I tried…” Oli’s words became mumbles.

“It’s okay,” Alex said. He can tell Oli is genuinely sorry.

There was a moment of quiet that followed.

“So- you and Tyler were close?” Oli broke the silence.

Alex smiled. “Yeah. He was my best friend,” Alex’s voice broke. “He didn’t deserve it.”

Oli nodded. “Yeah. He didn’t.”

Oli’s not Tyler.

He’s not Lauren.

But he’s enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Lauren. This was the first death that was really sad to write.
> 
> Plus, Andrea Russett came out today as bi. So happy for her! Go show her some love @AndreaRussett on twitter. Another bi queen, just like myself! (lol no I'm not a queen)
> 
> Next Chapter: It's midnight, and that means more death, plus it's Oli's turn to be devastated and sobbing. Fun!


	9. I Won't Let You Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More pain and suffering! Yayyyyy!

Gabbie  _ desperately  _ needed to talk to someone.

As her newly self-appointed position of matchmaker, it was basically her duty to get Oli and Eva together, but she needed to talk to someone about it. Besides Oli and Eva, because whenever she talked to  _ them  _ about it, they were always like, “No, they don’t like me,” and then just look away dreamily. Like,  _ take a hint! _

Gabbie decided to talk to Liza, since she was a good friend of hers and also a fellow I-need-to-set-people-up person. So Gabbie walked over to her.

“Hey Liza,” Gabbie said.

‘Hey,” Liza smiled. “What’s up?”

“Well…” Gabbie grinned. “I’m kinda trying to set up Oli and Eva-”

“Same! Why can’t they just get together already?”    
Gabbie laughed. “Yeah, they’re like, meant for each other. They’re always doing that googly eye thing.”

Liza chuckled. “Do you know if they like each other?”

“Liza, don’t be stupid.”

“I’m just asking! But do they?”

Gabbie sighed. Should she tell her? Well, Oli and Eva are basically  _ begging  _ her to tell someone. It’s pretty obvious. “Um, yeah. They told me.”

Liza raised an eyebrow. “Together?”

Gabbie smiled. “Oh, hell no. They would never do that. Eva told me, and then I kinda forced it out of Oli.”

Liza looked impressed. “How did you get it out of Oli? I’ve tried, but no luck. Pretty sure Alex knows, or at least thinks.”

Gabbie grinned. It was good to have another person in her master plan. “Oh. Well, I asked Oli, and he asked me why he would tell me. I told him that I knew if Eva liked him or not. Then he told me.”

Liza grinned back at her. “Oooh that’s good. Did you tell Oli if Eva liked him?”

“No. The big alarm thing went off.”

Liza paused and stroked her chin. “So what should we do now?”

Gabbie and Liza peered over at Oli and Eva. They were holding hands, with Eva resting her head on Oli’s chest, gazing into each others eyes. Gabbie and Liza smirked.

“Well, if we tell Oli and Eva that the other likes them, then they’d confess to each other on their own thinking the other person doesn’t know.”

Liza smiled. “Okay, we just need to tell them at the same time.”

“Can you tell Eva? I kind of promised to tell Oli.”

Liza grinned. “Totally.”

 

Eva was still lingering on the same thought.

She laced her fingers with Oli’s, her head resting on his chest, the same phrase echoing in her brain.

_ “If I don’t make it, remember… I love you.” _

Oli’s words circled her in her brain like a tornado. I love you like  _ we’re-friends-in-a-massacre-and-if-I-die-I-want-you-to-know-that  _ way, or something more? Like the way Eva felt?

She needed to ask.

“Hey Oli?” Eva whispered. 

Oli smiled down at her. “Yeah?”   
“When you were about to go into the challenge… you said you loved me. What did you mean by that?”

Oli laughed nervously. “I-um-”

Suddenly, there was a bang at the window.

“What is that?”

“What the-”

“Omigod! 

 

Oli is freaking out.

He finished the gauntlet first, followed by Alex, Liza and Joey, but now either Gabbie or Eva was going to die. And as much as he enjoyed Gabbie’s company, he  _ needed  _ Eva to win. There’s no other possibility. If Eva died, he… he…

 

Eva has never been so scared.

It’s only her and Gabbie left, and the two of them had agreed to each try their best, and whoever won, won, but whoever lost…

Gabbie threw her stone, and it hits her bottle, instantly breaking it.

_ Hurry hurry hurry hurry come on don’t die think of Oli hurry hurry hurry- _

Eva threw her stone, and it’s a hit. But Gabbie is so close to the finish line.

_ Run! _

Eva sprints to the finish line, but Gabbie makes it in seconds before she does.

_ I’m dead. _

Gabbie finished before her. She lost. And now these werewolves were going to rip her to shreds.

So she looks over at Oli.

 

Oli feels like his world is crashing down around him. 

His vision is blurry from tears, his muscles feel like they’re a thousand pounds, and he just wants to hold Eva, to keep her safe, to tell her everything is ok.

But she is about to die.

It’s not like his challenge. His death wasn’t guaranteed. But now, Eva lost this stupid unfair challenge, and now she… she…

He won’t let it happen.

“Eva,” Oli said in a low voice. “Get behind me.”

“Oli, no-”

“I won’t let you die.”

“But then you will-”

“That’s worlds better than you dying.”

Eva didn’t respond, so Oli took her hand and pushed her behind him.

“Eva, I said I loved you because I do,” He whispered. “I love you more than you could ever know.”

“Oli, I love you…” Eva didn’t finish her sentence. Her tears came and they wouldn't stop. 

Oli wanted to hug her, to tell her everything was ok, but that wasn’t a possibility right now.

He stepped forward. “Take me instead.”

“Oli, no.”

Surprisingly, the voice didn’t come from Eva. It came from Alison.

“We had a deal,” She said angrily.

The werewolves growled. “No deal.”

Alison snarled back at them.

She handed Joey the gem. “Joey,  _ run. _ ”

Joey grabbed Liza and ran. Alex and Gabbie followed them, with Oli and Eva in the back.

Tears were still running down Eva’s face. Oli wrapped his arm around her as they ran. When they finally got in the house, everyone started walking instead. 

“You love me?” Eva whispered.

“Yeah, I do,” Oli said quietly. He kissed her softly on the forehead. They smiled to each other.

“Oh MY GOD!” Joey screamed. There, coming toward them, was the creepiest thing on the planet.

The group ran faster than they ever had in their entire lives, Oli still gripping Eva's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Alison. You died at the exact same time as you did in canon, but RIP.


	10. I Promise I'll Save You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final death challenge! Hooray!

The group rushed up the stairs and on to the patio. They were all out of breath.

“I don’t think we’re being followed,” Alex panted. 

Gabbie nodded. “So what now?”

Joey spoke up. “I think we should split up. Me, Liza and Eva go one way, Oli, Alex and Gabbie go the other.”

Oli wanted to scream  _ “No!”  _ at the thought of being away from Eva, but she smiled at him and squeezed his hand, and everything was ok.

“That’s good, because I need to talk to Eva,” Liza grinned at Gabbie. Eva looked confused.

“Yeah, and I need to talk to Oli,” Gabbie grinned back at Liza. Oli was just as confused as Eva. Why did Gabbie want to talk to him? Was she going to tell him something? What-  _ ohhh. I get it. _

“Umm, okkkk….” Alex seemed  _ very  _ confused. So did Joey.

“Ok, let’s go!” Liza ran off, Eva and Joey right behind her.

Alex sighed. “So, I guess we’re a group, huh?”

Gabbie seemed rushed. “Alex, can you distract the weird creepy thing? I have to go talk to Oli.” She ran off, and Oli followed her.

Alex groaned.

 

“Joey, distract the monster!” Liza yelled as she ran off, grabbing Eva’s hand. 

Liza sat down on a stone ledge. Eva sat next to her.

“So, Eva,” Liza said. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you… about you and Oli.”

Eva pursed her lips. “Look, we’re really just friends-”

“Just friends? He said he loved you, Eva.”

“That’s just things friends do!”

Liza looked super exhausted and frustrated. “Look, Eva, I’m going to be straight to the point. Oli’s in love with you.”

Eva’s world stopped. For a moment, there was no death, no monsters, no evil, just the same phrase;  _ Oli’s in love with you.  _ The same sentence, the only thing in her mind. Everything else had disappeared.

“Oli’s-  _ In love with me?”  _ Eva’s eyes were so wide, she felt like they might pop.

Liza rolled her eyes. “Um,  _ duh.  _ I know it. Gabbie knows it. Alex knows it. For god’s sake, even Joey knows it! Sometimes you are so oblivious.”

Eva seemed to be in shock. “Then… what are we? Me and Oli?”

Liza shrugged. “Dunno. All I know is that you two are pretty much completely in love with each other.”

Eva almost denied her feelings, but she knew it was no use. “Wait, how did you know that I like Oli?”   
Liza raised an eyebrow. “Gabbie told me. Not that I didn’t already know.”

“G-Gabbie told you?” Eva stammered.

Liza sighed. “She needed my help. She couldn’t tell both you and Oli that the other likes them.”

Eva paled. “Wait- Gabbie is telling Oli  _ right now  _ that I like him?”

Liza almost rolled her eyes. “Yeah. So what? You two are head-over-heels for each other. Gabbie needed my help for setting you two up.”

Eva wanted to be mad, but she couldn’t. She had a sort of weird admiration for what a no-good matchmaker Gabbie was. Eva tried to hide it, but a smile slowly creeped across her face.

Liza laughed. “Come on, let’s go find Joey.”

 

Oli knew  _ exactly  _ what Gabbie wanted to talk to him about.

She led him to a small bench and sat down. Oli sat down beside her.

“Okay,” Gabbie said. “I need to talk to you about you and Eva.”

_ Of course. I knew it.  _ “Okay, Gabbie, I told you already that I like Eva! We don’t have anything to talk about.”

Oli tried to walk away, but Gabbie grabbed his arm “Wait!”

Oli looked back. “What?”

Gabbie motioned for him to sit down. He did. “I need to tell you something. What I promised to tell you.”

Oli thought back to when he confessed to Gabbie.

_ “Why should I tell you?” _

_ “Because I know if Eva likes you or not.” _

Oli’s eyes grew wide. “Wait, so that means-”

“I’m going to tell you if Eva likes you.”

Oli’s chest tightened up. He hoped and prayed that the answer was yes. 

“So does she?” Oli asked.

Gabbie pursed her lips.

_ Please say yes please say yes please say yes please- _

“Um, yeah.” 

Oli tried to hide it, but a huge smile appeared on his face.  _ Eva likes me.She really likes me. And I like her and then… _

Gabbie raised an eyebrow. “If you two don’t make out, I am going to be so disappointed.”

Oli looked down, his face turning red. “Gabbie, um…”

Oli didn’t know what to say. When he said he was in love with Eva, he wasn’t really picturing… ya know…

After a few moments of silence, Gabbie stood up. “C’mon, let’s go find Alex.”

 

Eva has never hated voting more.

She’s down to the people she cares about more than anyone, and one of them has to die. 

Again.

Liza had gotten captured by that weird creepy monster-thing, and now the six of them were waiting in the lounge.

“Should we just vote for ourselves?” Alex proposed. Everyone nodded.

“I like that.”

Everyone went up and put in their own cards. Since Alison was gone, Jetpack Girl shuffled the cards.

Liza clapped her hands together. Oli wrapped his arm around Eva.

Jetpack Girl drew.

_ Please don’t be Oli please don’t be Oli please- _

“Eva.”

_ Oh. Of course. _

Eva had been so concerned for Oli, she forgot about herself. And now she might die.

Oli hung his head. He looked like he was close to tears.

Jetpack Girl drew another card.

_ If this is Oli, I swear… _

“Liza.”

Gabbie put her head in her hands. It was hard to tell who she was rooting for. 

There was a moment of silence, while everyone took on what was inevitable.

“Okay, both of you need to choose a partner,” Joey broke the silence. “Eva first.”

Eva scanned her surroundings. Gabbie was her best friend, and Alex was the most helpful, but in Eva’s mind, there was no competition.

“I pick Oli,” Eva said quietly. Oli pulled her in for a long hug. After a moment, they broke apart. Oli kissed her cheek. Eva sadly smiled up at him.

“I guess… Joey,” Liza stammered. She seemed completely different from the sassy, confident matchmaker Eva talked to earlier.

“So what do me and Alex do? While you guys in that challenge?” Gabbie asked.

“I guess we just wait here,” Alex replied.

And with that, Oli, Eva, Joey and Liza walked off into the hallway, disappearing from view.

 

Oli knew he has to find that gem.

He remembered an hour ago, when Eva nearly died. He remembered devastation attacking him like a thousand knives.

It can’t happen again.

He, Joey, Liza and Eva were walking down the hallway. Oli reached out and squeezed Eva’s hand. She gave him a weak smile.

“I promise I’ll save you,” he whispered. Eva nodded. She pressed a small kiss to his cheek.

“Ok, you two lovebirds,” Joey rolled his eyes. “We’re at the portal.”

Oli looked down. Eva turned red, but she placed one of the twin idols in the portal.

The portal opened up, and a man with a mask appeared.

“Hello…?” Joey raised an eyebrow.

The man stepped aside, and the four guests walked through, Oli gripping Eva’s hand. But the second they got through the portal, everyone split up.

Oli felt like he had an advantage. He was the strongest one here, so he could throw tons of stuff around. 

“Does anyone see anything?” Liza called.

“No! It’s too dark!”

Oli kept throwing stuff around, but he was so close to giving up.

“Eva? Have you found anything?”

Eva shook her head. “Nope.”

Oli was about to give up when behind a skull, he saw something. Glowing and sparking. It could only be one thing.

Oli reached for the gem. “I found it!”

Eva smiled. “Really?”   
“Yeah!”   
The two ran towards each other, hugging one another. Oli held Eva tight.

“I saved you… just like I promised…” Oli whispered into her hair.

“No!” Joey shouted. Oli and Eva looked up. The guardian was approaching Liza.

“Don’t get near her!” Joey yelled. He pushed Liza behind him, but the guardian threw him aside. 

“Wait… no!” Liza screamed as the guardian tackled her. “No! Please! No! Don’t!”   
Liza’s screams ceased as Oli and Eva watched, horrified, the dark dimension guardian stabbed her.

“No!” Joey cried over Liza’s dead body. “No… no…”

 

Gabbie doesn’t know how to feel.

She’s waiting in the lounge next to Alex, and she knew that no matter who won, she would lose a friend. A  _ best  _ friend.

Gabbie held her head in her hands, and (though she tried not to) let out quiet, choking sobs. She couldn't help it. Gabbie had tried so hard to be tough, to be unfazed, to be strong. But she couldn’t. There was too much swirling inside her.

Alex placed his hand on Gabbie’s shoulder as she cried. She rested her head on his shoulder. 

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked quietly.

Gabbie let out more muffled sobs. “Just… Eva or Liza is going… going to… and I…”

She couldn’t finish her sentence. There were too many tears. 

“Shh… it’s okay. Everything is ok…” Alex tried to comfort her.. She weakly smiled, the tears slowing down.

“I’m sorry-” Gabbie choked. “Lauren wasn’t-”

“No, she wasn’t,” Alex rubbed her back. “She was the love of my life. But you apologized. You made things right, Gabbie. You saved my life.”

Gabbie weakly smiled at the memory. She remembered calling Alex’s name, hugging Lauren… but that was all gone now.

Then Gabbie’s thoughts drifted to Tyler. How she let Joey kill him. She should’ve stopped him… she should’ve said something…

“Why are you so nice to me?” Gabbie asked quietly. “I let Joey kill your best friend.”

Alex gave a sad smile. “Everyone deserves a second chance.”

Gabbie threw her arms around him, tears staining his coat. Alex hugged her back.

“Shh… shh… it’s okay…” Alex whispered. 

Gabbie looked up. “Wait, who is that?”

Alex looked behind him to see three figures walking down the hallway.

_ Omigod omigod omigod omigod omigod- _

Her vision cleared.

First, she saw Oli.

Then she saw Joey.

Gabbie shut her eyes tight, not wanting to know the third person.

But soon she couldn’t take it.

Her eyes slowly opened, and in Oli’s arms, was Eva.

“Where’s Liza?” Gabbie muffled, though she already knew.

Joey’s eyes filled with tears. “I’m sorry… I tried to save her…”

_ No no no no no no no no it’s Liza Liza doesn’t die no no no no no- _

Gabbie’s sobs came once more.

Stronger, this time. Her whole body shook and quivered in pain and grief. Agony surged through her veins. She wanted to get away- away from here- where Liza and Lauren and Tyler were alive and everything was ok- 

Alex laid his hand on her shoulder, but it wasn’t enough this time.

_ “No… no… Liza…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Liza. I am SO SORRY. Please forgive me. I know the fandom hates me now.
> 
> Plus, Gabbie needs some love because I love making my favs cry *attempts to hug her through the computer screen*


	11. White Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Double updates!

“We can go home now!” Joey almost squeals with excitement.

Eva doesn’t know why, but something feels very,  _ very  _ wrong. 

Joey stepped towards the staircase.

“Joey, don’t!” Eva yelled. Joey looked back at her and rolled his eyes playfully.

He reached for the crown.

_ This is bad this is very very bad- _

The sorceress roared back to life, grabbing a knife and aiming it at Joey’s chest. 

Oli wrapped his arm around Eva and pushed her behind him before he stepped back as well.

“No!”

The sorceress stabbed Joey in the chest, blood dripping down his sides.

Eva gasped, horrified. Oli pulled her in for a hug to hide the terrible sight.

“Oh my god!” Gabbie shrieked.

Somehow, Joey was still holding the crown as the sorceress continued to stab him.

“No!” Alex cried.

After minutes of stabbing, Joey collapsed. The sorceress staggered onto the floor.

Suddenly, Riley ran up, grabbed the dagger, and slit the sorceress’s throat. 

The four guests stared in shock as Riley staggered back, in horror of what she’d done.

“Come with me,” Jetpack Girl took her hand. “It’s okay.”

Riley nodded, and the two disappeared behind the door.

“Oh my gosh…” Gabbie murmured. The four of them were still in shock.

“Should I…” Alex stepped towards the crown.

Everyone nodded. “Alex, be careful,” Oli warned.

Alex gently picked up the crown and placed it on his head. There was a huge flash of light as the evil shrinked away from the manor. The walls sparkled, the floor shone, the paintings glew in ethereal light. 

“Woah.”

Soon, it was quiet. Peaceful light surrounded the four, and they knew they were safe.

But there was still Joey. 

Joey’s corpse, bloody and gashed. Luckily, the four found a coffin under the stairs. With the help of all of them, Oli, Eva, Alex and Gabbie managed to lower Joey into it and place the crown on his head. They all took a moment of silence, not just for Joey but for everyone, and for Oli and Eva, Shane, Andrea, Justine, Glozell, Sierra, Matt, Tim and Lele as well. It had been an incredibly hard night for all of them.

“Let’s go home,” Gabbie said bittersweetly. 

She and Alex walked through the doorway and slowly away from the manor, side by side.

Eva started to walk after them, but Oli pulled her back under the doorway.

“Eva?” Oli gazed into her eyes. “I have something to ask you.”

Eva smiled. “Okay, what is it?”

Oli took a deep breath. “Eva, you’ve been my best friend since as long as I can remember. But recently, I, uh, have been feeling some other stuff for you. What I’m trying to say is that I’m in love with you.”

Eva smiled bigger than she had in a long time. She suspected this, of course, because of the whole Liza and Gabbie situation, but actually hearing those words come out of Oli’s mouth just made Eva so happy, it was indescribable.

“I’m in love with you too, Oli.”

 

He just had one more thing to ask Eva.

Oli thought back to the beginning of the night…

_ As Eva took his hand, he picked a white rose from a bush behind a pillar. _

_ ‘I’ll need this’ he thought. ‘When I tell Eva how I feel’ _

Oli still had that same white rose in his coat pocket.

He knew he needed it for something.

Turns out he was right.

Oli took a deep breath. “Eva, you’ve been my best friend since as long as I can remember. But recently, I, uh, have been feeling some other stuff for you. What I’m trying to say is that I’m in love with you.”

_ Oh crap, what if Gabbie was lying? Was this too far? _

But Eva smiled at him. A real smile. “I’m in love with you too, Oli.”

Oli felt so happy, he felt like he was going to burst. It wasn’t a lie. None of it was a lie. It was all real, and Oli couldn’t be happier.

He reached into his back pocket, feeling the flower between his fingers. He pulled it out and held the white rose out to Eva.

“Eva. will you be my girlfriend?”

Eva’s smile grew even bigger. She nodded happily. Oli tucked the white rose behind her ear. She looked up at him. For a moment, they gazed into each other’s eyes, and then Oli pulled Eva in. Not a hug like normal, but something more. Happy tears streamed down both their faces as his lips softly pressed against hers.

 

Alex and Gabbie looked back at the manor, only to see Oli and Eva kissing under the doorway.

“I knew something was going on between them,” Gabbie smirked. She and Alex smiled to each other. Then, they laughed. A real laugh.

“Let’s go home,” Alex grinned at Gabbie. 

The two walked away from the manor, their hands touching ever so slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, ya'll been waiting for that!
> 
> There will be one more chapter after this as an epilogue, but I do have ideas for a sequel...


	12. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo final chapter!

It had been months, maybe a year since that awful night. Eva didn’t really keep track. Time seemed to fly by when she was with Oli.

The two of them had been on many dates, but her favorite was only a couple weeks ago.

 

Oli had been at this spot for ten minutes. The same spot he and Eva had their first date.

It was outside the town park, in a secret little meadow under a huge oak tree. 

Oli reached into his back pocket, and felt the ring in his hand. He smiled to himself.

_ I’m ready.  _

Oli had been thinking of proposing to Eva since as long as he could remember, and now he was finally going to do it.

But he had been waiting here for a while…  _ what if she doesn’t come? What if this was all for nothing? What if- _

Oli’s worries flew away as he saw Eva walk toward him. She was wearing a breezy lilac dress, the color of lavender. It matched her flowery scent.

“Hi, Oli,” Eva smiled at him tucked a strand of her gorgeous brown hair behind her ear. “What is all this?”

Eva gestured to the picnic Oli had set up. It contained all of Eva’s favorite foods- vegan hamburgers, avocado smoothies, salad, and of course, donuts.

“It’s the spot we had our first date,” Oli stepped towards her. “Do you like it?”

Eva smiled and kissed his cheek. “I love it.”

 

It had only been about ten minutes, and Eva had already started chomping down a donut. In no time, it was gone.

“Eva,” Oli laughed. “You basically devoured that thing. Here, you got somethin-”

Oli tried to wipe the frosting off Eva’s nose. “God, you’re so cute when you have icing on you.”

Eva grinned at him. “You’re even cuter when you have it on you.”

Oli looked confused. “But I don’t-”

Eva smashed a donut in his face. He laughed. “Oooh, you can’t get away with that,” Oli grinned. He pressed a small kiss to Eva’s lips, getting frosting all over her.

“Okay, okay,” Eva laughed.

After they both wiped the frosting of their faces, Oli pulled Eva to her feet.

_ It’s time. _

“Eva,” Oli took Eva’s hands into his own. “You mean so much to me. I love you more than anything in the entire world. I didn’t even know I could love someone this much before I met you. And I know we became close because of the worst possible reason, but I never want to live without you.”

Eva smiled. “Oli, where is this going?”

_ I’m ready. _

Oli got on one knee and held a beautiful diamond ring out to Eva. She softly gasped.

“Eva Marisol Gutowski,”  _ You can do this.  _ “Will you marry me?”

 

Eva has never been so happy in her entire life.

Oli had just  _ proposed  _ to her, and how she’d dreamed of this day…

So many happy emotions swirled inside Eva, all she could sputter out was something like, “Oli, of course!”

Oli slipped the ring on Eva’s finger and pulled her in. 

“I love you so much,” He whispered, close to tears.

“I love you too-” Eva was choking up, but her tears melted away as Oli softly pressed his lips against hers.

__________________________________________________________________________

 

How Eva told Gabbie was quite a spectacle.

It was a rainy Saturday afternoon, and Gabbie walked in Eva’s front door. She didn’t knock, but that was just because Gabbie visited nearly every day.

Eva raced down the stairs. “Glad you’re here. I have something to tell you.”

Gabbie smiled, raising an eyebrow. “Okay.”

Eva led her into the living room. “I’m going to need you to close your eyes and hold out your hand. Open when I say so.”

Gabbie nodded and held out her hand.

“Ok. Three… two… one.”

Gabbie opened her eyes. Eva’s hand was on top of hers.

“Eva,” Gabbie laughed. “This is just your hand.”

Eva smiled. “Look closer.”

Gabbie stared at Eva’s hand for a while, and then finally noticed the ring.

“Eva- are you- did Oli-”

“Oli proposed!” Eva squealed.

_ “Oh my god,  _ Eva!” Gabbie shrieked. She grabbed her best friend and pulled her into a hug. After a moment, they broke apart.

“There is one more thing I have to ask you,” Eva noted.

“Mkay. What is it?” Gabbie asked, still grinning.

“You’ve been my best friend through everything… and you mean a lot to me,” Eva smiled. “So… Gabbie, will you be my maid of honor?”   
Gabbie squealed again. “Eva, of  _ course!” _

 

How Oli told Alex was a lot more straightforward. 

It was about three days later, Oli had invited Alex over to his house to hang out.

There was a knock at the door.

“Coming!” Oli yelled from his bedroom. He raced down the stairs and opened the door. Alex was standing there.

“Hey, Alex, glad you came. I got something to tell you,” Oli led Alex into the kitchen.

Alex sat down on one of the stools facing the high counter. “Mkay. What’s up?”

Oli handed Alex a seltzer. Alex smiled back at him. “Well, I don’t really know how to tell you this…” Oli trailed off. He took a sip of seltzer.

Alex raised an eyebrow playfully, sipping his soda. “Cmon. You can tell me anything. I’m your best friend, aren’t I?”

Oli laughed and nodded. “It’s just… Eva and I…”

Alex’s eyes widened. “Wait, did you guys break up?”

Oli shook his head vigorously. “Oh, hell no. We’re still together.”

Alex sighed in relief. Oli laughed. “Okay, that what is it?”

Oli figured he should just tell Alex now. He’d already held it off long enough.

“Okay. I’ll tell you,” Oli took a deep breath. “I proposed to Eva. We’re engaged.”

Alex spit out his soda. His jaw dropped. “Oh my god, Oli! Really?!”

Oli nodded. Alex got out of his stool and hugged Oli. “Congrats!”

After a moment, they broke apart.

“So, I’ve been wondering… well, like you said, you’re my best friend. So…” Oli took a deep breath. “Alex, will you be my best man?”

Alex grinned. “Yeah, of course, Oli!”

__________________________________________________________________________

 

It was finally here.

Eva was in her room, looking in the mirror. She couldn’t believe this day was here. She had thought months and months about it, and it had come.

Eva was wearing a off the shoulder simple white bridal gown with delicate flowers embroidered on it. Her hair was in an elegant bun with a couple strands of hair framing her face, a white rose tucked behind her ear.

It was going to be a small, simple ceremony, with only family and really close friends. Eva wondered who Oli had picked as the best man. He had told her it was going to be a surprise.

There was a knock at the door. “Come in!” Eva called.

Gabbie opened the door, wearing a lacy purple dress. “Wow, Eva. You look amazing.”

Eva smirked back at her. “Don’t flatter me. Anyway, who’s your plus one?”

Gabbie sat on the bed. “Oh. It’s Alex- we’re going as friends.”

Eva raised an eyebrow playfully. “Mkay. Just friends.”

Gabbie laughed. “You’re so much like me. But really, we’re just friends. Plus, Alex is already part of the ceremony.”

Eva looked surprised. “Is he one of the groomsmen?”

“Nope. He’s Oli’s best man.”

Eva nodded.  _ Of course. Why didn’t I think of that? _

Gabbie stood up and headed towards the door. “I’ll leave you alone. You need to get ready.”

Eva nodded. Gabbie closed the door.

Eva took a deep breath.  _ It’s here… _

 

Oli was waiting at the altar, and every second he grew more antsy.

The wedding was in a small meadow by the ocean, wildflowers blooming all around them. And though it all was beautiful, every minute Eva wasn’t here, it grew a little more dreary.

Alex put a hand on his shoulder.  _ It’s okay, she’s coming,  _ he mouthed. Oli smiled and nodded.

The officiant kept talking but the only word Oli could hear was when he said  _ bride.  _ Oli looked at the aisle, and his breath was taken away.

Eva was wearing a beautiful floral gown, but the dress looked bland compared to Eva. Her eyes sparkled like stars, her hair a caramel waterfall. Eva was so stunning, so breathtaking, Oli reminded himself how lucky he was to be marrying her.

Finally, Eva reached the altar. The officiant continued to speak, but Oli didn’t hear a word. All he could do was gaze into Eva’s eyes.

“Oliver White, do you take Eva to be your wife, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, till death do you part?”

There was no question in Oli’s mind. He had never been so sure about anything in his whole life.

“I do,” Oli smiled at Eva.

“And do you, Eva Gutowski, take Oli to be your husband, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, till death do you part?”

“I do,” Eva beamed back at Oli.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

The audience clapped as Oli wrapped his arm around Eva’s waist and pulled her in, his lips softly pressed against hers.

 

Gabbie was waiting by the snack table, peering at the dance floor. Oli and Eva were slow dancing, with a few other couples doing the same. It had been truly an amazing day for both of them.

Gabbie picked a red velvet cupcake and took a bite.  _ Man,  _ she was hungry.

“Hey, Gabbie,” A voice came from next to her. Gabbie looked over. Alex was standing there.

“Hi Alex,” Gabbie bit into the cupcake again.

“Do you want to dance?” Alex asked. “As friends, I mean.”

Gabbie grinned. “Eva is going to think we’re together, but okay.”

Alex laughed and led her onto the dance floor.

 

Eva couldn’t be happier. 

She had just married Oli, the love of her life. Plus, Eva had the best donuts on the planet.

Eva was slow dancing with Oli, and looking into his eyes made it seem like there were no worries, no troubles, just the two of them. Oli wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in.

“I love you so much,” He whispered.

Eva smiled. “I love you too, Oli.”

She pressed a soft kiss to his lips. They smiled to each other.

Eva looked over at Alex and Gabbie. They were slow dancing too. Alex was laughing at something Gabbie had just said.

“Knew it,” Eva muttered. Oli laughed.

__________________________________________________________________________

 

It had now been a little over a month after the wedding, and she and Oli had just went out to dinner with Alex and Gabbie. 

“That was so fun,” Eva smiled as she walked into the bedroom.

“Yeah. We should do that more often,” Oli said happily as he followed Eva.

Eva closed the door and sat on the bed. Oli sat down next to her and leaned in, pressing his lips to hers.

After a minute, Eva started laughing. “Okay, okay.”

Oli smiled. “It’s pretty late. We should probably go to bed.”

Eva nodded. After they were already for bed, the two of the snuggled up under the covers.

“Wow, it’s cold in here,” Eva shivered.

Oli looked concerned. “Do you need me to turn up the heat?”

Eva smiled and softly kissed him. “No, it’s okay. I have you here.”

She laid her head on his chest, interlacing her fingers with his.

“I love you,” Eva whispered.

“I love you more,” Oli whispered back.

And soon, in each others arms, Oli and Eva fell fast asleep with light smiles on their faces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's a wrap!
> 
> I will be doing ships now, but I have ideas for a sequel to this...

**Author's Note:**

> This may not be great, but this is just a preview. This story will be updated every Saturday.


End file.
